


What A Beautiful Monster

by VforVendetta



Series: Hannibal Lecter [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anger, Cannibalism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Possessive Hannibal, Romance, Sexual Violence, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VforVendetta/pseuds/VforVendetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham's younger sister, Amelia, comes into town after working overseas. She has been in a mentally abusive relationship and Jack Crawford demands he needs the help of the young agent for the upcoming cases. Hannibal is amused and intrigued by this young woman, but in what way, we will just have to wait and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Amelia Graham stood barefoot by the microwave watching the small dinner rotate around and around, her stomach growled viciously, it had been a long day.  
The wind roared and the rain pelted against the kitchen window, it caught her attention for a moments. She could see her reflection in the glass as she watched the tiny droplets of water slide down the window pane, her messy blond hair tied in a bun, a few loose strands delicately falling down by her defined cheekbones, her soft almost doll like features glistened in the light of the kitchen. Pale skin, crimson full lips and bright amber eyes.   
She didn't look as young as she remembered, her work was finally catching up with her, and her eyes were shadowed from tiredness.  
The distant ping on the microwave drew her eyes from her reflection; she reached for her late dinner taking her place at the head of the table listening quietly to the wind. No other sounds only the light distant music being played on TV in the dark living room area. 

Across the town a young man by the name of Will paced slowly along the road barefoot in his night-clothes. One foot followed after the other as if he were under some kind of incantation. The air from his nostrils surrounded him like a bull as he breathed gently. He stopped suddenly in his tracks seeing vast bright lights coming towards him his eyes dazed and restless.   
He sheathed his eyes from such lights as the sound of a police siren echoed through the cold air.   
Two officers causally stepped out of the vehicle one holding a flash light facing the ground; he slowly approached Will before speaking  
‘Are you lost?’ Will hesitated for a moment before breathing a quiet response   
‘What?’  
‘What’s your name?’ the officer continued as Will abruptly seemed to snap out of his trance   
‘Will Graham’  
‘Do you know where you are Mr Graham?’ He replied as the second officer took a quick look around to see if Will was alone   
‘No’ Will sniffed shaking his head   
‘Where do you live?’   
‘Wolf trap, Virginia’ he began to cough   
‘Well we’re in Wolf trap, so that’s good, you’re close to home, is ugh, is that yours?’ spoke the officer as he directed his flash light to the dog next to Will’s leg  
‘Oh Winston, he’s mine yes’ Will answered patting the dog’s head gently before turning his attention back to the officers ‘Can I sit down, my feet are sore’   
Both officers glanced at one another for a moment  
‘Why don’t we just take you home, do you want us to call anyone? Any relatives?’   
‘No that won’t be necessary; I live with my sister I don’t want to worry her with my problems, if you could just take me home that would be good, thank you’ 

After Amelia finished her late night dinner she scraped the rest of her food into the dog bowls in the living room. She stood watching them all with a smile on her face; they greedily ate all the leftovers when a knock came on the front door. She jumped turning swiftly on her feet to see Will with a blanket around his shoulders and two police officers behind him.  
‘Will? What’s going on?’ she asked opening the door   
‘It’s nothing to worry about, I'm just going to get myself a drink and head to bed, it’s nothing, I promise’ he smiled softly as she looked to the officers   
‘Miss, we know it’s late but would you mind just speaking with us for a moment?’  
‘Of course, is everything alright?’  
‘If you wouldn't mind’ he gestured towards the badly lit porch  
‘Does this kind of thing happen often? Miss-‘  
‘Amelia, And I don’t know I've been away I've been working abroad in France, I've only come back this week’  
‘So you wouldn't know if Mr Graham’s had any problems or habit changes lately?’  
‘No I'm sorry, this is the first time I've ever seen or heard anything like this’  
‘I see, well if anything else should happen don’t be afraid to call us’  
‘Thank you for bringing him home safely’ she smiled as the officer nodded placing his hat back in place. 

Will climbed into bed wrapping the sheets around his shaking body; he heard footsteps coming into his room Winston sniffed quietly watching Amelia sit down on the bed.  
‘Amelia, it’s nothing to worry about, just get some rest, you have a long day tomorrow it’s not like you don’t have other things on your mind right now’  
‘I just brought you up a warm drink, Will, why didn't you tell about this before?’ she asked trying to ignore his last remark, he turned to face her with a heavy sigh  
‘It’s only started, ever since that Garrett Jacob Hobbs incident and feeling responsible for Abigail-‘  
‘This is the girl I have to see tomorrow?’  
‘Yes that’s her, Jack trust’s you above all others to the get the so called truth out of her, I don’t believe she’s a killer Amelia, I can tell that just by looking at her, she’s scared’   
Will ran a hand through his messy head of curly dark hair and down his face before looking back to his sister. She breathed slowly; her shoulder’s rising and falling effortlessly   
‘Look’ he breathed placing a gentle hand on hers   
‘I know you have a lot on your plate right now with Jared-‘  
‘Will, I don’t want to talk about that right now’ Will could see the pain and stress beginning to form in her hurt brown eyes he nodded smiling softly  
‘You shouldn't worry about me I’ll be fine, just try and get a good night’s sleep’   
With that she gently removed her hand from under his leaving the room with a smile and the sound of the light switch clicking off. 

The following morning Will found himself roughly dressed standing in Dr. Hannibal Lecter’s kitchen watching him make a coffee. His hands were awkwardly placed in each pocket as the doctor leaned over the machine dressed in a night robe; his hair was a perfect sign that Will had disrupted his sleep.  
‘Although I may be, is it safe to assume you’re not sleep walking now?’ Hannibal questioned as he slowly strained the coffee  
‘I’m sorry it’s so early’  
‘Never apologize for coming to see me Will, office hours are for patients, my kitchen is always open to friends’ Will nodded with a sigh  
‘I don’t know what’s happening to me, am I having seizures?’ he asked reaching across the marble counter top to receive his coffee  
‘I’d argue good old fashioned post-traumatic stress, Jack Crawford has gotten you’re hands very dirty’  
‘I don’t know, it’s not like I was forced back into the field-‘  
‘I wouldn't say ‘forced’ I apologize for the interruption Will, but I would say Manipulated would be the word I would use’ Hannibal glanced at Will watching him take a sip of the coffee then stare into the glass.   
‘Sleepwalkers generally seem to suffer with aggression in day to day life, are you suffering with aggression Will?’  
‘I'm not an aggressive person, you say that Jack sees me as Fine China, then why am I beginning to feel like an old mug? Am I being pushed to my limit? I don’t want my sister to have go through this’  
‘Sister?’ Hannibal looked at Will with a sense of confusion and interest on his face ‘In all the time we have spoken Will you have never once mentioned to me that you have a sister’  
‘It didn't seem relevant until now, she’s just back from France, her now ex-fiancé got transferred to France so being head over in heels in love she dropped everything here and went with him’  
‘You speak like you had little tolerance for her fiancé’  
‘Ex-fiancé. I didn't like him, he couldn't treat her right in my mind I thought he was a little sadistic, she’s a smart woman, I don’t know what she ever saw in him’  
‘So now she has returned?’  
‘Only because she can’t handle living there any more, Jack want’s her on the case Alana was the one he got to contact her, not me’ Hannibal nodded listening to every word Will said something intrigued him about this concealed sister of his.   
‘So naturally Jack will want her to be assessed, especially if she is suffering from trauma’  
‘Trauma? She’s not suffering from trauma, is she?’  
‘Separations can take their toll on people, it just depends on the situation, and if I’m correct you already mentioned that she knows Alana I assume I will have the honour of the assessment’ he smiled sipping his frothing cup of coffee  
‘I guess you will’


	2. Please, Call me Hannibal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia meets Jack and is referred to Dr Lecter before she can start working for the FBI again. This is her first encounter with Hannibal, Meanwhile, Will has been given a new prescription of pills.

Amelia sat in Jack Crawford’s office waiting patiently for him to arrive.  
She glanced all around the room seeing paper clippings from previous investigations piled up in a bundled against the talc blue covered wall.  
Her foot began to twitch tapping gently against the mahogany desk as the door swung open.  
‘Amelia, no, don’t stand up, you’re fine. I'm glad to see you in one piece, it’s been a long time’ Jack smiled holding a file in his hand  
‘Alana said you needed assistance with a few things’  
‘That we do, your brother Will has been making quite a contribution lately, we couldn't do it without him and I'm hoping having you on the case will make an even bigger impact’  
‘But I need an assessment right?’  
‘It’s just procedure, if I had it my way you’d be out there already, this is the address, when you’re done I want you to call me, right now I have somewhere I have to be’ Jack handed the card to Amelia and gave her a gentle smile before leaving the office.

Amelia sat in her old Chevy just outside the doctor’s office that Jack had recommended her to see. The heat from her breath steamed the car windows as she heard a buzz from her phone. She looked down and saw her close friend Grace had sent her a message.  
\- Good luck today x  
Amelia smiled and switched the phone to silent placing it in her handbag. She took a quick look at herself in the rear view mirror, her blonde hair was loose and wavy today and her lips slightly more pouted from the cold weather. She brushed a hand through her hair and picked up the card that Jack had given her with the Doctors name.  
Dr. Hannibal Lecter, Psychiatrist.  
She took one last deep breath and left the car.

‘I just don’t understand how and why this is happening to me’ Will spoke as he took a deep breath. Hannibal listened closely to his words to the best of his ability, this was their second meeting today once in his kitchen and now at his office.  
‘Will, may I suggest you start taking some medication?’ Hannibal asked softly his maroon eyes looking for an answer as he caught Will’s eye, his light blue ocean coloured pools of confusion.  
‘What kind of medication?’  
‘Just something to help you sleep at night. It will make you drowsy but you won’t sleep walk with it, I promise. And I always keep my promises’ Hannibal smirked reaching for his prescription pad as Will glanced at the clock seeing the long arrow nearly hitting the 12 mark. He was due to meet Abigail Hobbs soon with his sister, he was curious as to how this meeting would affect the girl. The sound of paper tearing tore Will from his thoughts as Hannibal handed him his prescription.  
‘Thank you, maybe this might work. I hope it will’ he said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose  
‘Only time will tell. Now, if you don’t mind I have my next appointment due’ Hannibal smiled standing to his feet wiping down the creases of his well-tailored check suit.

Amelia sat patiently in the doctor’s waiting room. Her hazel eyes roamed the vast art work on the walls and the light calming music playing in the background. It sounded like Debussy. Delicate yet enchanting.  
The rose coloured haired receptionist typed away on her laptop glancing up at Amelia every now and again asking her if she would like anything.  
A clicking from the door across from her caught her attention as it opened. Her brother Will walked out first, followed by a tall lean muscular man in a well-made suit. His hair a soft shade of dark chestnut brown gentle combed back off of his face.  
‘Amelia’ Will smiled as she stood to her feet. Hannibal glanced at the young woman as Will embraced her in a gentle hug. They were close, very close. He could tell from her posture that she hand some shyness in her, his maroon eyes held their gaze over the siblings as they spoke softly. He looked at her hair, the colour of a pale soft blonde almost Scandinavian like. She was dressed well, with a cream coloured V neck shirt that reached down to her elbows, small ruffles around the ends accompanied by a beige knee length pencil skirt. He could see the sheen from her tights as his eyes travelled the length of her to her shoes, black pointed pumps with a small heel, he knew she wanted to make the impression that she was sophisticated and well groomed.  
‘Hannibal, this is my sister, Amelia’ Will took a step aside as the two stood in front of one another.  
‘I am very pleased to meet you. I wish I could say I've heard so much about you but unfortunately, Will, never mentioned that he had a sister’ Hannibal spoke glancing at Will as he took a breath unsure of what to say  
‘He tends to try and hide me away doctor Lecter’  
‘Please, call me Hannibal, shall we?’ he smiled taking a step back ushering her into the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is her first encounter with Hannibal, we will see how it all goes in the next chapter ;)


	3. Romeo & Juliet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is finally the first meeting between Hannibal and Amelia, how will it go?

As Amelia found herself in a mind melding conversation an hour later with Hannibal she couldn't help but notice how beautifully elegant his office was. Long wine coloured drapes hung tied back over the windows; mahogany wood surrounded the room, not to mention the amount of bookshelves he had even on a second level there was a small ladder to climb up to even more books of choice.  
‘Amelia. I think you are quite distracted’ Hannibal interrupted her thoughts as she moved slightly in the large armchair  
‘I'm sorry, I just couldn't help notice how many books you have’  
‘Please don’t apologize. I enjoy reading, would you like to have a look at something?’  
‘Are we finished my analysing already?’ she questioned with a knitted brow  
‘Quite some time ago, everything seems to be perfect. I will send a copy to Jack immediately, excuse one moment, and please, feel free to look around’ he replied taking a pen out from the top of his vest signing the bottom of the assessment before standing to his feet.  
‘One moment’ he said as he walked to the door closing in gently behind him.

Amelia took Hannibal’s suggestion instantly and strode over to the bookshelf.  
Shakespeare, Mark Twain, Harper Lee. It was like his very own library. Her fingers roamed down along each book feeling the rough paper backs and hard backs. She pulled out Romeo & Juliet opening up the bookmarked page.  
“These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder  
Which, as they kiss, consume”  
She ran her fingers over the quote when she felt a sudden presence behind her; she looked over her shoulder to see Hannibal standing behind her.  
‘My god! You gave me a fright, I didn't even hear you coming back into the room’ she exclaimed as he smiled at her taking the book gently from her hands. Her scent was undeniably beautiful honey and fresh lily’s he needed to smell her.  
‘Romeo and Juliet, quite a choice, two lovers who can never be’ he mused as he walked back to his desk with Amelia following him closely  
‘I think they could have been’ she said as he looked into her hazel eyes his dark maroon ones glinting with delight, something about this woman intrigued him.  
‘Yes but then we wouldn't have such a dramatic story of star crossed lovers Miss Graham’  
‘Amelia, just Amelia’  
‘Amelia’ he mused softly as if he tasted her name on his lips. She licked her lips as Hannibal looked back down to the book running his fingers under another quote  
“See how she leans her cheek upon her hand.  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand  
That I might touch that cheek!” He read aloud leaning over his desk as she listened closely to his words. He looked over his shoulder to her interested in her opinion  
‘Would you say it was real love?’ he questioned  
‘Who ever really knows what real love is? But for me, I feel Romeo fell too easily for nearly every woman he met. First Rosaline then Juliet, infatuation and the need to be loved if you ask me’ He stopped his finger under the quote and turned his body to face hers. He towered over her small 5’6 frame, his lips pursed for a moment he could tell he was making her nervous but for some reason she seemed to be enjoying it.  
‘I couldn't agree more’ he softly spoke as she tilted her head. She had been waiting for a debate but he had agreed with her view, it was a nice feeling. The two stood for mere moments looking into one another’s eyes when a knock came on the door.  
‘Pardon me’ the receptionist blushed seeing how closely the pair stood to one another  
‘Dr Lecter you’re next appointment is ready, and he’s in quite a crisis’  
‘Thank you Claire. I will be with him momentarily’ he said taking the book up in his hands holding it out to Amelia as Claire closed over the door  
‘Please, take it’ he said with a gentle smile  
‘I couldn't’  
‘I insist’ he said placing it in the palm of her hand as she returned the smile. She walked back to her chair and picked up her bag as Hannibal watched her every move.  
‘Until next time, Amelia’ he nodded politely.


	4. Her Scent Is Pear & Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a bit more personal between Hannibal and Amelia. They are both curious about one another, but for different reasons.
> 
> I play the Sims3 and made the characters, so I will try to figure out a way to put a screenshot of Amelia with Hannibal :D
> 
> http://s3.amazonaws.com/otw-ao3-icons/work_skins/icons/56531/original.jpg?1441384249
> 
> Here we go! These are the characters :D

Amelia sat momentarily in her car staring at the windows of Hannibal’s office. Her stomach had a small uncomfortable knot churning as she looked down at the passenger seat seeing the Romeo & Juliet book he had given her. She took a breath clearing her mind, light rain started to fall down onto the roof of her car as she pulled away from the old building, if only she knew that hers were not the only eyes that had been watching also.  
‘Well, how did it go?’ Will questioned his younger sibling as soon as her foot exited the car  
‘Will, I’ve just arrived, can you give me a minute’ she sighed grabbing her bag as Will furrowed his brow looking at her passenger seat  
‘What’s that?’ he pointed to the book leaning in closely ‘Shakespeare?’ he said in disbelief taking the classic into his hands. She ignored her brothers question and smiled  
‘Is Grace in there? Spoken to her yet?’ she asked trying to change the subject as her brothers cheeks hinted a slight change of colour. Grace Lincoln, a young clinical child and teen psychologist. She shared one class with Will and Amelia in college, and now worked alongside Doctor Alana Bloom in diagnosing and helping young ones. She was the kind of woman that always stood out from the crowd with her big blue aqua eyes and soft tanned skin. Her hair was always kept neat and short and never out of place. Amelia had often caught her brother staring at her friend now and again but always kept such things to herself.  
The siblings entered young Abigail Hobbs room only to find a young reporter with bouncy red curls smirking at them.  
‘What are you doing here?’ Will questioned harshly as he ushered his sister inside the room closing the door.  
‘Nice to see you again Will, I wanted to make sure Abigail gets her side of the story out there too’ she smiled standing from her seat as the young girl known as Abigail stared at Amelia.  
Her long raven hair was tied back from her face exposing bandages and a scarf around the young girl’s neck as she sat in her bed with a book turned face down.  
‘Freddie Lounds, and you are?’ the fire haired woman spoke extending a hand to Amelia  
‘I'm here to see Abigail, if you don’t mind waiting outside’ she said giving her a cold smile and holding her hands steadily by her sides.  
The door opened once more and the young Dr. Lincoln appeared carrying a tray. She stopped in surprise seeing how many people were in the room  
‘Only two visitors at a time, you know the rules miss Lounds, please leave’ Grace said as she placed the tray down next to the bed. Freddie Lounds gave the trio a bitter smile as she took her bag up in her hands and left.  
‘Abigail, I need you to take this for me’ Grace smiled softly handing her a tiny shot like glass of medicine, the young girl reached out cupping the small glass in her fingers as Amelia made herself comfortable on the chair across from her.  
‘Are you another doctor or something?’ the girl finally spoke as Will smiled taking a step closer to the bed  
‘She’s like me Abigail, you can talk to her, tell her what happened’  
‘I’ve spoken to so many people now, how many times do I have to repeat my story?’ she asked with a furrowed brow.  
Amelia took a shallow breath and smiled at Abigail trying to think back to what it was like being a young teenage girl and how she could make herself more seem approachable to Abigail.  
‘Do you like music, Abigail?’ Amelia questioned as Will glanced at his sister  
Abigail gazed under her eyes at the young woman across from her this was the first person to ask a general question just about her and not what had happened with her father.  
‘Maybe you could write a playlist down for me and I could arrange an IPod for you, would you like that?’ she asked hopeful  
‘That could be arranged’ Grace smiled as a smile but shy smile found its way to the young girls lips. 

That evening Amelia sat down on the couch feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. She opened her laptop up and typed in searches for houses for rent.  
‘What are you doing that for? I told you, you can stay here for as long as you like’ Will chimed as he walked around the back of the couch noticing her latest search  
‘I know that Will and I am thankful, I just need my own space sometimes….and look, there’s one not far from here’ she said running her fingers over the screen.  
Will leaned over the back of the couch squinting at the address it looked very familiar, in fact, too familiar.  
‘Amelia, that’s the house across from Hannibal’s house’ he breathed as she took a second look, he was right.  
‘Oh, would that be weird? It does look nice and it’s near the bureau’  
‘Define weird Amelia’ Will mused as Winston came toddling over rubbing his head against Will’s leg  
‘Well it’s not directly across from him, it’s a few doors down and the only one in my price range. I’ll take a look tomorrow’ she sighed clicking the X in the corner of the browser. 

The following day Amelia found herself sitting at Jack’s desk surrounded by piles of different files, the Chesapeake Ripper files especially toyed with her mind, not only was this killer cunning he was extremely creative.  
‘Amelia’ a deep voice caught her attention as she looked up to see Jack holding a case file  
‘I need you to come with me’ he said plainly

After a short drive to a motel Amelia was greeted by her brother a confused look on his face made her unsure of the scene inside the motel room.  
‘You might want to brace yourself’ Jack said placing a heavy hand on her shoulder as she entered the room to see a couple kneeling at the end of the bed.  
The flesh from their backs torn and held up in the shape of wings exposing their lungs.  
Amelia cleared her throat from a moment and blinked at the scene before her as Katz and the rest of the team took photos and samples.  
She took a step back outside of the room to her brother who stood leaning against the wall with his arms folded.  
‘No wonder you sleep walk’ she mumbled to herself as Will lifted his head  
‘Well, what do you make of it?’ Jack spoke coming up from behind her  
‘It almost looks like the old Viking blood eagle torture-‘  
‘No, you see that’s what I thought at first, but then why are they praying? It’s like they’re angel’s’ Will interrupted his sister as Jack nodded listening to all the information.  
‘Why don’t you go back inside and do your thing’ Jack said giving Will a stern look as Amelia frowned at his words. Will hesitated for a moment but soon followed suit.  
Back at the bureau Amelia sat at a temporary desk that had been assigned to her mulling over the photographs of the praying couple. She ran her fingers along their spines and sighed shaking her head, she wasn’t as good as Will at piecing things together.  
She took a sip of her coffee and heard her door open.  
‘Well hello there’ she looked up to see her good friend Grace Lincoln  
‘Come in’ she smiled standing up closing over the folder in fear of her friend being terrorized  
‘What brings you here?’ Amelia asked walking around her desk embracing her friend in a gentle warm friendly hug  
‘Well, I won these tickets from a charity event, classical music isn’t really my thing and I was wondering would you please come with me so I won’t die of boredom’  
Amelia chuckled at her friend taking the tickets reading the numbers, dates and times of the event.  
‘It’s on tonight? Well lucky for you I'm not working tonight, Will took my shift’  
‘Oh..’ Grace blushed at the mention of his name Amelia rolled her eyes and thanked her friend for the ticket.  
‘By the way, I can’t believe you agreed to let Abigail go’ Grace said as Amelia gave her a confused look  
‘I'm sorry?’  
‘Abigail, she’s been discharged from the hospital’  
‘Under whose care?’  
‘Dr. Lecter’ 

That evening as Amelia dressed for the classical performance she thought of the letter she left on Alana’s desk about Abigail.  
She also thought of the house across the road from Hannibal’s house and how she had missed her viewing due to her work schedule. A soft knock on her bedroom door and she turned to see Will  
‘Wow’ he smiled looking his sister up and down as she stood in a knee length black satin dress with a lace V shaped neckline.  
‘I just wanted to let you know that Grace is downstairs’ he said taking a seat on her bed as she opened her small jewellery box placing her pearl earrings in each ear hole gently.  
‘And you couldn’t talk to her a little longer?’  
‘I'm awkward like that Amelia, you know that’ he sighed as she turned to look at her brother  
‘You’re not a kid anymore Will, you need to ask the woman out to dinner, you both obviously like one another’  
‘But I-‘  
‘No protesting, no shoo! I need to put my shoes on’ she said whooshing him from her room with a soft smile on her face. 

As both women handed their tickets in a young man dressed in a red velvet tux showed them to their seats, they were early, not many people were around as champagne was being served.  
‘We have fantastic seats’ Amelia gushed noticing they were just in the third row  
‘I told you you would like it’ Grace smiled.  
Hannibal moved through the small crowd that had gathered at the classical evening silent as a shadow. He was elegantly dressed wearing a black suit with soft white stripes and a black tie. He made his was down the aisle to his seat when the aroma of a strong perfume filled his nostrils. One he had smelt before quite recently in fact. He took his seat and scoped the room his eyes and nose searching for the smell when suddenly his gaze caught sight of her, Amelia.  
As the music began a beautiful woman took her place on the stage, everyone was quietly seated and waiting for the performance to begin.  
Her voice was impeccably beautiful sending shivers down Amelia’s spine as she clasped her hands together on her lap.  
She could feel the emotion in the room when suddenly a cold feeling came over her, an odd sensation as if she were being watched. She gentled tilted her head over her shoulder to meet the maroon eyes of Hannibal Lecter. She swallowed hard and felt that churn in the pit of her stomach again, he nodded his head and sent her a soft smile as she blinked slowly and returned his kind smile.  
At the intermission Hannibal made his way to the bar area, he knew she would come to him.  
Amelia spoke softly to her friend she noticed Hannibal at the bar speaking to a few what looked like close friends of his.  
‘That’s Dr Lecter isn’t it?’ Grace spoke taking a sip of her drink  
‘Ah, yes it is actually’ Amelia replied timidly  
‘We should go and say hello, it would be rude not too’ Grace said as Amelia dipped her head nervously something about that man made her uneasy.  
Hannibal watched from the corner of his eye, the delicate figure in black satin making her way over to him, her scent was unmistakably beautiful. Tonight she smelt of Jasmine and pear a beautiful delicate sweet scent.  
‘I’m telling you, this man, he can cook’ an elderly woman cackled with her husband as Hannibal returned her smile  
‘Oh now, when do I get my invite?’ one of the musicians smiled as Hannibal Smirked at him  
‘Actually I was thinking of throwing a small dinner party quite soon’ he finished as Amelia now stood before him with a young woman a little shorter than her, he recognized her from the psychiatric hospital.  
‘Good evening Amelia’ he smiled as the group slowly turned their attention to the young woman, Amelia cleared her throat and nodded her head with a friendly smile.  
‘Yes it is, are you enjoying yourself?’ she asked as Grace reached for another glass of champagne  
‘I am, but more so now’ he said gazing into her eyes as her stomach fluttered, Grace’s eyes widened as she turned her back feeling quite out of place all of a sudden.  
‘Well, we don’t want to interrupt you and your friends’ Amelia said raising her glass to the elderly woman, the thought entered her mind to question him about his choice of taking Abigail out of the hospital too soon, but this was neither the time nor place.  
‘Grace, we should get back to our seats’ Amelia said her soft voice aching slightly as Hannibal’s eyes roamed over her body. He simply blinked his response at her with a soft nod of approval; he could tell she felt uneasy.

‘Do you what to explain to me what that was all about?’ Grace asked as she sunk into her seat  
‘Can I have your drink please’ Amelia said taking the glass of champagne and knocking the liquid down her throat as fast as she could, her heart was pounding in her chest and her palms were sweaty.  
‘I think he likes you Amelia’  
‘He’s being polite, that’s all’  
‘Or maybe you like him?’  
At the end of the evening the small gathering collected their coats. Amelia stood from her seat taking her imitation black fur coat gently placing each arm into each socket.  
‘Do you not care for the real thing?’ she looked up to see Hannibal standing in the aisle just next to her  
‘I’ll just wait in the car’ Grace softly chimed grabbing her purse taking her leave.  
Hannibal took a step closer to Amelia; she gripped her clutch tightly in her hands.  
‘Can you really tell that easily that it’s a fake?’ a soft smile played on his lips as she swallowed nervously.  
‘No, I just had a feeling that you wouldn’t want to harm such a gentle creature’ he said running his hand along the imitation mink coat, you could feel a slight difference in the texture this coat was not as soft and it smelt cheap.  
‘I don’t believe in killing animals for their skin’ she simply said as he nodded once again, he knew that, he could smell it from her; she doesn’t like the idea of suffering or pain.  
‘I will be hosting a small dinner party this week; if you are free I would very much so enjoy your company, Amelia’  
She licked her dry lips tasting the last remaining drop of champagne and blinked at him, he knew he made her feel apprehensive, but he felt attracted to something about this woman and wanted to find out what it was, was it simply the yearning for the taste of her flesh? Or was it something else?  
‘I’m not sure of my hours yet, but if I'm free I would gladly go’ she swallowed  
His smile grew brighter as he held out his arm to her  
‘May I walk you to your car?’ he then asked as she avoided his eyes but something deep inside her pushed her forward as she said nothing but linked her arm with his. She could feel the muscle through his sleeve pressed against her own as he escorted her outside where the snow had started to fall on the ground.  
Grace watched from the car at the pair standing just outside the entrance of the city hall. She could see Hannibal turn to Amelia and brush a stand of stray blonde curls from her cheek with his leather glove.  
‘I will send your invitation in the post’ he said as she stood in slight shock at his previous action. The leather upon her cheek felt soft and gentle as if it were his own hands through the material, she felt warm inside, her cheeks began to burn, Hannibal enjoyed her response immensely.  
‘Thank you, I will see you then’ she smiled taking a sudden step away from him hastily walking down the steps, her heels clicking with each step as Hannibal stood watching with a scheming smile as the car pulled away.


	5. Now Is The Right Time To Talk

Wednesday morning came; Amelia had viewed the house across the street from Hannibal’s. And even though the house came with beautiful charm and mahogany furnishing she chose not 

to pursue it, she felt it was too close to home, too close to Hannibal. 

She drove carefully to the Bureau parking her car next to her brothers. A small blizzard of leaves blew through the air as she stepped outside making her way up the steps into the large 

building only to be startled by Jack and Will.

‘No time to talk’ Jack said pulling on his coat 

‘What’s happening? Do you need me?’

‘Not this time, Will come on’ Jack spoke over his shoulder as Will smiled softly at his sister. She didn't like this, Will looked tired he was barely eating any more the bags under his eyes were 

getting bigger and bigger by the day and his spirit was fading. She grabbed him gently by the arm squeezing softly.

‘Will, be careful’ she said as he smiled softly, he knew his sister better than anyone, he felt her concern.

‘Alana is waiting in your office’ he said with a nod as she let go watching him catch up with Jack and the rest of the BAU. 

Amelia ran a hand through her pale hair as she made her way down through the hallway entering her office. 

Alana was looking at her bookshelf as Amelia entered the room.

‘I got your letter’ Alana spoke looking at her 

‘And? I think it’s a bad move Alana, Abigail is hardly recovered and what Hannibal is doing-‘

‘I'm not here to talk about Abigail right now. I'm here to talk about Will’ she said plainly as Amelia frowned placing her coat and bag down on her chair. She folded her arms and prepared herself for what Alana was about to say.

‘I'm afraid that Jack is pushing him way beyond his limits, he’s becoming obsessed with catching the Chesapeake ripper and it’s causing Will to-‘

‘I know Alana, he’s my brother, and don’t you think I can see it as well, but what can we do?’ 

‘We need to sit Jack down and ask him to put someone else on the case’

Amelia stood silent for a moment, Alana was right; these cases were tearing her brother apart.

‘Fine, we’ll talk to Jack about it when he gets back’ she nodded 

‘You’re doing the right thing Amelia, I promise you that’ Alana said as she walked to the door just as the mail carrier arrived.

‘Miss Graham, mail here for you’ 

‘Thank you’ she sighed as he placed the two letters down on the desk. She nodded her thanks and opened the first one, it was basic procedure a copy signed off by Jack allowing her to work at the bureau, but the second one it had a beautiful stamp on it and a read seal on the back of it. There was a faint smell from the paper as she slid her thumb under the seal gently taking out the page; it was an invitation from Hannibal to his dinner party that had been hand written.

Dear Amelia, 

Even his handwriting made her stomach flutter she ran her fingers over the small invitation as the scent of sandalwood filled her office.

‘Amelia?’ she looked up and made a humming noise seeing Alana once again in front of her

‘Abigail just called, she wants to see you’ 

Amelia nodded her head opened her top drawer and placed the invitation inside. 

As Amelia drove silently thinking in her car, a thought suddenly crossed her mind. Now would be a good time to discuss Abigail with Hannibal, after all it was working hours. She took a swift turn left and headed to his office.


	6. The Family She Always Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've posted two chapters today, the next one will be the dinner party, i'm looking forward to writing that part!   
> In this chapter we see a bit more of Abigail and how she feels about Amelia

Hannibal glanced at his clock on the wall and then to the watch on his wrist

‘I'm afraid we have ran out of time, please, reschedule another appointment with my secretary on your way out’

The young man grabbed his coat and huffed at Hannibal in utter childish anger, he stomped his way over to the door only to be greeted by Amelia.

Her hand was held up as if she was just about to knock; she blushed slightly dropping her hand by her side. Hannibal smelt her before he saw her. He looked over his shoulder and saw the fair haired woman standing aside for his patient.

‘Amelia, what a pleasant surprise’ he smiled gesturing her to enter his office, she stepped inside leaving her coat, he scribbled a few things down in his notes not taking his eyes off of the paper until he hand finished writing.

‘Please forgive my patient; he can be very stubborn at times’ he spoke as she nodded walking to the chair opposite his desk

‘I wanted to talk to you about Abigail’ she firmly said as he placed his pen down and looked at her 

‘Oh? What about her?’

‘She called Alana today, requesting to see me. Hannibal, I don’t think it’s such a good idea to have taken her from her psychiatric ward’ she said as he sat mulling over her words. He clasped his hands together placing them against his lips before speaking 

‘I think she is in the best of care. She responds well to my treatments, I think she is making a lot of progress’ 

Amelia paused for a moment….treatments? What treatments was he talking about? 

‘Did you receive my invitation yet?’ he questioned changing the subject entirely; she gently rubbed her eyebrow as he watched her. 

‘I did, I'm able to attend, I have the day off on Friday’

‘Wonderful! Of course Jack and his wife shall be joining us, but if you wish you could come a bit earlier and help me prepare the food, do you have any dietary requirements?’ he smirked as 

her eyes widened, what was his interest in her?

‘I only eat Pork’ she softly replied as his eyes focused in on her lips, he could see the small sweat beads forming on her upper lip and forehead she wasn’t used to this kind of attention from a man. 

‘Hmmm’ he mused as her eyes fluttered 

‘Pork it is’ he smirked with an enticing glint in his maroon eyes 

 

Amelia left Hannibal’s office feeling even more confused, as she stepped outside the bitter autumn cold had started to ease up, she could feel soft warmth about the weather as she walked 

to her car feeling a buzzing in her pocket. She placed her bag on the bonnet of her car and rustled around inside reaching for her phone. It was a text from Will

-Took Abigail fishing, come join us if you’re free. 

A smile grew on Amelia’s lips at least Will was getting some kind of break god knows he needed it. 

As she drove to the river she could see Will’s car in the distance. She pulled up beside it and opened her door; a warm breeze swam through her hair. She saw the pair standing midstream 

laughing together. She pulled her shoes off and rolled up the legs of her black trousers.

‘Room for one more?’ she called out as Will and Abigail glanced over their shoulders. Will’s smile grew even brighter seeing his sister had decided to join them, whereas Abigail was still 

unsure of her feelings towards Amelia Graham, she was Will’s sister and he had become like a father to her, she didn’t like sharing what belonged to her. Amelia dipped her feet into the 

stream and shivered a little walking across to her brother placing a hand on his shoulder.

‘Just like old times’ he smiled as she took her place beside him Abigail watching them both carefully 

‘I hope you liked the songs I picked for you Abigail’ Amelia smiled as the young girl nodded shyly 

‘They’re good, thanks for doing that again’

‘Anything you need Abigail, just let me or Will know and we will do our best to help you’ 

Abigail smiled at her, she felt a softness come over her maybe she was wrong about Amelia, maybe she could see her as a mother figure, and maybe this was the family she had always wanted. She could relate a lot to Will and Amelia, they had a hard upbringing, their family was poor and they never knew their mother, their father worked on the shipyards and was barely seen by the pair, but the pulled together and became a team, became a duo, each other’s best friends, and she could see nothing was going to destroy that bond.


	7. The Beginning Of The Dinner (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is the first guest, and she is nervous, Hannibal however has certain plans.

Amelia stood nervously outside Hannibal’s front door. It was the night of the dinner, or party whichever way people chose to perceive the gathering. She held a delicate fruit basket in her hands as she waited for the door to open. The citrus smell of oranges was simply taunting her nostrils in the cold winter air when suddenly the large oak door opened.

‘Good evening Amelia, please do come in’ Hannibal stood in a pair of comfortable house clothes, it was the first time she had not seen in a suit.   
‘I hope I'm not overdressed’ she said taking a step inside as she handed him the fruit basket

He paused for a moment admiring the many colours, shapes and strong vibrant smells coming for the beautifully ribbon tied basket. He smiled to himself and then adverted his gaze once again to Amelia as she began to take off her heavy black buttoned coat.

‘Thank you Amelia for this lovely gift, you shouldn’t have, please let me help you’ he said placing the basket down on the hall table next to a bust of Shakespeare. It was only then that Amelia could hear the faint music coming from the kitchen. 

‘My, you look….wonderful’ he said gazing up and down her well-dressed figure as she stood before him in a velvet wine dress and pearl drop earrings that elegantly hung a few centimetres down from her earlobe, his eyes gazed upon her neck settling their for a moment. When a figure caught her attention.

‘Excuse me sir, where would like these placed?’ a man stood at the end of the hallway in elegant black and white clothing

‘Ah yes, Amelia would you care to join me’ he smiled at her as she simply nodded following Hannibal down the hallway into the large kitchen, the divine smell of all different kinds of dishes hissed and boiled making the air a beautiful blend that you could 

almost taste on your tongue. Hannibal spoke softly to the young man as Amelia made her way around the kitchen island looking at each dish, so perfect, so different and artistic.

‘Are you admiring my work?’ a sudden voice captured her thoughts as she looked up into the maroon eyes of Hannibal who stood on the other side of the island smirking down upon her.

‘It all looks so delicious I’ve never seen food look like, well, it looks like an art form’ she said tilting her head biting her bottom lip, Hannibal noticed the tip of her tongue run over her bottom lip as she did so and something in the pit of his belly filled with 

delight. He has never seen any woman take such notice of his food before, yes other guests complimented his food but she was taking her tip smelling the air letting the aromas arouse her senses, he was beginning to get lost in his own thoughts watching this woman.

‘Please excuse me for being so rude, I had not noticed the time I must get ready, but feel free to have a look around, I have some very nice wine, its for a finer taste but I do believe your taste buds in particular could be like mine, and if I am right then you shall 

enjoy it immensely’ he grinned cunningly leaving before leaving Amelia once again. There was something about this woman, something that was disrupting his mind. If only he could cut her beautifully figured body to examine her as Leonardo Da Vinci once did to study such rare sights, she was not rude nor shy, she was exceptional, and always had a beautiful scent every time he would see her, something he pained to taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to update I had a passing in the family so ive been dealing with a lot, i promise to update more :)


	8. Dinner Party (Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner continues and comes to an end but Hannibal and Amelia find the have a lot in common and can't quite keep away from one another, Hannibal does something sneaky just to be close to Amelia. Enjoy!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken this long to write, i have had the worst writers block! And now that it's Autumn i feel like its a real Hannibal writing season so look for good updates! :D

The soft sound of music filled the room as guests began arriving, Amelia stood gazing out of the large Victorian window watching the small snowflakes fall and melt on the ground. She overheard Hannibal greeting a few guests just before he caught her by surprise, he tapped her gently on the shoulder making her jump a little.  
'Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you' he smiled softly offering her a glass of champagne   
'I honestly don't know why I jumped, there are so many familiar faces here someone was bound to come over to me, I'm just glad it was you, I don't feel like talking very much tonight'  
Hannibal smiled at her words 'I’m just glad it was you' he wanted her to enjoy the evening just as much as any of her guests so he decided to lightly pick her brain.  
'What's causing you to be so tense may I ask?'   
She took a short pause looking at the bubbles in the glass then sighed   
'Will, Abigail, Jack is pushing Will to breaking point, Alana and I had a discussion about him, we've both decided to have a discussion with Jack about lightening up on the cases, they're becoming too much for him Hannibal, he sleep walks, and I have to convince the police that he's not insane at 3am in the morning when they bring him home' she said taking a large gulp of her drink   
Hannibal frowned taking a small sip of the champagne   
'I know of the sleep walking, I wasn't aware that he had not told you but he calls to my house after an episode' he said softly as Amelia's eyes widened   
'Are you serious? that early in the morning?! I am so sorry, I'm going to have to discuss this with him'  
'Not at all, I will say the same thing to you as I did Will, my kitchen and home are for friends, my office is for patients, now, excuse me while I check on the food' he said turning on his shiny black shoes   
'One more thing Hannibal, is that a Harpsicord I hear?' she asked as he looked over his shoulder to her   
'Very good ear Ms. Graham, I must say you impress me more and more each time we meet' he smiled with a nod of leave. 

As the guests sat down to the meal Hannibal stood thanking everyone for attending the evening and explained that nothing on the table was vegetarian causing a few chuckles from a few guests.   
Amelia was seated next to Alana she desperately wanted to speak to her about Abigail again but she knew once again that it was neither the time nor the place. She picked her knife and fork up gently and glanced to the head of the table to see Hannibal watching her taking her first bit, he winked at her with delight as she smiled back at him.   
There were four courses and Amelia had had her fill by the third but didn't want to come across as ungrateful or rude so she slowly ate the dessert taking another large sip of the champagne.   
By the end of the night the musicians and caterers were packing away their belongings, Amelia spoke quietly to Alana as she watched Hannibal say his goodbyes to his guests.  
'That's the thing Alana, just where is Abigail staying?' Amelia asked starting to feel the champagne buzz around in her head and her eyes beginning to glaze.  
'I assume she is staying in the private hospital, that is where Hannibal see's his in-patients' she said as Amelia made a mental note to visit the private hospital.  
'I'm sorry to cut this short but I have an early start-' Alana began  
'Oh no need to tell me, go ahead I'll see you in a day, tomorrow is my day off' Amelia said as Alana clasped her hand in hers   
'Please, try not to worry so much, we already have Will on medication and we're worried about him, we don't need you in such a state also' she said as Amelia frowned for a moment Will is on medication? Since when? she thought to herself   
Hannibal said his last goodbye to Alana and closed the door to see one remaining person. She was sitting on the large stool in front of the harpsicord trying it out playing little rhymes delicately with her long painted red finger tips, it gave Hannibal just enough time to fill two glasses of champagne, he dropped a pill into her one as he walked over to her taking a seat next to her on the large stool their shoulders touching gently. Amelia didn’t look twice at her glass and began sipping the champagne slowly   
‘May I ask what your fascination with the harpsicord is?’ he asked as he watched her drink he watched the way her mouth cupped the glass, the way he could see the muscles moving in her neck as the liquid made its way down her esophagus. She blushed lightly before placing the glass down on the side table  
‘You’ll probably laugh at me’ she said her blush deepening   
‘Nonsense’ he smirked placing his hands on the keys   
‘Well, I wanted to learn how to play when I was a child but my parents thought it was a silly investment’  
‘Music is never a silly investment Amelia, it can do many things, it shows how one expresses oneself, it is like an art’ he said as he began to play some Chopin  
‘I could give you lessons if you like?’ he smirked not looking at her as she looked up at him with wide eyes   
‘I would love that, if you have the time’  
‘I always have time for…friends’ he whispered the last part as she placed a hand to his shoulder turning to him her felt his heart fill. He continued to play slowly as she spoke   
‘As wonderful as tonight has been I must go, Will is probably wondering why I'm not home yet’ she said when all of a sudden her eyes began to haze, her throat began to tighten and her head began to pound the music seemed to become so loud to her, she blinked at Hannibal as he continued to play when she suddenly passed out her head just about to hit the keys on the instrument, but Hannibal caught her cheek just in time with his hand, he carried her light body over to one of the sofa’s in the living room noticing that she was wearing the same perfume that she had worn when they had met. He knelt his head down into her neck and inhaled deeply as she rested her on the sofa, he lifted her hand and felt her wrist, he pulse was perfectly fine.   
‘Why is she here?’ a voice came out of nowhere, he looked up to see Abigail with her pajamas on displaying the scar around her neck as she looked down at Amelia.  
‘I have kept your secret, now you can return me the favor by keeping mine, unless you would like to go back to hospital’ he smirked as she shook her head in fear   
‘I won’t say anything’ she said leaving them alone. He heard her climb the stairs as she went back to bed.   
Hannibal knelt on one knee before Amelia finally getting to admire her the way he wanted, he placed a hand over her stomach then to her cheek, he ran his fingers over her raspberry colored lips and tangled his fingers in her golden blonde hair. 

He slowly stood to his feet and went back to the living room to find her handbag, he emptied the contents on the table, and nothing dangerous fell out, a few feminine products her phone and the perfume she was wearing, and finally he knew what it was. He picked up the small apple shaped dark purple bottle that read ‘Poison by Dior’ how intriguing he thought. He gently placed each item back into the bag and brought it into the living room where Amelia lay, he walked back over to her still body, he slipped her high heels off and set them down beside her handbag on the floor. He picked her up once again like a bride and walked out into the hall and up the stairs slowly on the oak floor, each second or third step would creek but nothing was going to wake her from her deep slumber, even as Hannibal gently pressed his foot against the bottom of the door into the guest room next to his. He lay her down gently on top of the quilt and pulled a spare blanket from the closest out and over her body watching her frame through the blanket, she was perfect.   
Hannibal slowly left the room letting her sleep, he made his way to his own bedroom taking off his shoes first, then his tie and finally his suit, he thought about having a shower but then the smell of Amelia would have left his body and he didn’t want that, so he tugged his night clothes out from under his pillow and changed into them climbing into bed under the covers. He lay there just thinking about her, he knew now what she was to him, she wasn’t a fine meal, or a fine friend, he was in love, something he had only read about, he had loved before, he loved his mother and father and young sister Mischa, but this love was different, it played a tune in his heart that only he could hear, he wanted her to be his, he was certain that it was infatuation at the beginning, but now his heart ached like never before for this woman, and yet he could never let her know.


	9. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the dinner party Amelia has a buzzing head, Hannibal makes breakfast and one of them FINALLY makes a move!

The following morning Amelia woke up in a snug blanket, she took a deep breath and sighed, then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she wasn’t home. She rolled over onto her back and looked around the dark forest green walls, the furnishings were dark mahogany almost antic. The bed she lay upon was a sturdy sleigh bed with the softest pillows she had ever felt under her head. She didn’t want to move, and a part of her knew where she was, this had to be Hannibal’s house. She closed her eyes for a moment and just lay in the silence it was nice for once not to be woken by an alarm clock or 12 dogs barking. This was peaceful and warm like the home she needed. She heard the floorboards on the landing squeak and a few moments later the toilet flushed, she pulled her blanket back her black tights hitting the floor only now noticing she was left in her tights and no shoes, she must he been in a terrible state the night before. She opened the bedroom door slowly and peeked outside to see no one. She closed the door over behind her when a deep voice rang out 

‘Good morning’ 

Amelia jumped and turned to her left to see Hannibal in his dressing gown, his hair was ruffled and he had a kind smile on his face.   
‘You have to stop sneaking up on me like that’ she said beginning to laugh as she placed a hand to her heart, Hannibal smiled thinking back to last night when he placed his head on her chest listening to her heart beat and smelling the scent from her neck.   
‘I am truly sorry, I will make sure it never happens again, are you hungry?’ he asked her as she nodded her reply   
‘But I should be getting back to Will’ she said out loud without thinking, she was his younger sister not the other way around Will would be fine.  
‘Breakfast, would be nice thank you’ she said as he held out his hands before him  
‘After you my lady’ he smiled

Amelia drank a lot of orange juice as she watched Hannibal make them breakfast; she was so fascinated with the way he cooked never making a mistake a complete perfectionist. Over the course of breakfast Amelia and Hannibal spoke of many things and those many things they spoke of were all the things they had in common, from music to art to cinema. After Breakfast Amelia stayed a little while longer Hannibal of course had no problem with this, they sat in the living room on the sofa where he had carried her to from the night before, he spoke of Mischa, he didn’t know why but sensing her concern for Will set off an old spark for his little sister who was murdered, he had never spoke of her until now.   
‘I can see why you’re a psychiatrist, you’re very easy to talk too’ she said with a soft smile   
‘I am not like this with my patients, if I were I would never get any work done’ he said as they both laughed, Amelia tucked one leg underneath her bottom and turned to face him cupping the coffee mug with both hands.

‘I'm sorry about passing out last night I'm quite embarrassed’  
‘Please, there is nothing to be embarrassed about, and you looked so beautiful I didn’t want to wake you’ he said   
Beautiful? He thinks I'm beautiful? The fact that Hannibal had said she was beautiful left her head in a whirl like a lightheaded adolescent.  
‘Not many people would have just let me stay over they would have called a cab’  
‘Well I am not many people am I’ He mused when he noticed Amelia kneel closer to him, he wondered for a moment, was this a dream? Was this all just what he wanted to happen and it was just a dream? 

She stopped a few inches away from his face staring into his maroon eyes   
‘That’s funny’ he said his breath dancing off of her lips   
‘What is?’ she swallowed lightly   
‘Your eyes, I never noticed until now, you have the shape of a sunflower around your pupil, I don’t think you could be any more striking’.   
With that one of Amelia’s hands went to his chiseled jaw pulling him closer as she placed a soft kiss on his warm lips.   
He smiled into the kiss reaching for her mug breaking the kiss momentarily to place the mug on the coffee table  
As soon as the mug was gone Hannibal gripped one of Amelia’s hands in his own bringing it to his chest so she could feel his heart beat as they continued to kiss, the sensation of the kiss made Hannibal realize that he wasn’t sleeping that this was all so real.   
Amelia reached up around Hannibal’s collar of his night robe and pulled him down to her as she slid in delicately underneath him, kissing one another like two lovers that had been apart for too long. He pulled away once again and looked at her she reached up to pull him back down to her when he caught her hand, he had other things on his mind and she also had a feeling that she knew what he was thinking, he pulled himself and her up to their feet, he looked down at her as her eyes caught him she was saying yes, he could read her body language so easily. He scooped his arm under her feet and picked her up once again like a bride and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom this time, he lay her down upon the spongey mattress as he undid the belt around his night robe dropping it to the ground, Hannibal stood before her with a bare slightly hairy chest with a soft mix of color brown and grey.   
He walked over and slowly ran his hands up the length of her tights up to her hips where the band rested and gripped them pulling them down slowly. Next was her dress which she managed to pull over her head by herself leaving her in her bra and pants. He looked her up and down and crawled onto the bed, he felt like he could almost see her heart beating through her chest as his hand slipped behind her back unclasping her bra. Her breasts made contact with his bare skin causing her to shiver excitedly; she reached down and pulled his pants down including his boxers leaving him bare as he did the same to her.

She opened her legs to him as he looked at her again her cheeks were rosy and he could taste blood on his lips it was hers he must have bit down too hard but it was delicious. Her blonde hair was a mess amongst the pillows beneath her as he steadied himself before her slowly entering her causing a moan from both of them, her eyes closed for a moment but when she opened them again he caught her gaze and he never lost it in the whole hour the spent together in such passion.   
When they had finished Hannibal laid his head on her chest listening to her heart again, it was beating much faster this time as was his.   
‘I have dreamt of this’ he whispered against her skin as she blushed   
‘I will admit that when I saw you first I think you had me at hello’ he smirked at her reply and placed a soft kiss to her lips, they lay together for what felt like hours when suddenly a loud doorbell caused them both to jump, Hannibal had a feeling who it would be, and he wasn’t prepared for Will to find out that he had just slept with his sister either.  
‘Stay here and relax, I will only be a moment’ he said kissing her cheek as he dressed quickly leaving her breathless.


	10. You're My Posion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this small chapter, Hannibal has an announcement and so does Amelia, and a crazy orderly may just interfere and cause a death.

A month had passed since the dinner party and Amelia and Hannibal had been spending as much time together as they possibly could, each day after work she would call over to his house for her Harpsichord lesson, Hannibal loved seeing her every day, it made his day interesting like he was almost beginning to feel, human.

‘And what’s got that big smile on your face?’ Alana walked into Amelia’s now permanent office as the courier was doing his rounds

‘Nothing, I'm just glad that Jack has lightened up on Will, that’s all’ that was a complete lie, she was so happy about the sex she was just after having with Hannibal about an hour ago on the back of the closed case of the harpsichord, they were having a lesson and one thing led to another, they couldn’t keep their hands off of one another.

‘Ms. Graham? Delivery’ the courier said as Alana stuck around to see what was in the box Amelia had received

She pulled it open slowly and saw a shiny box of perfume  with a note on it

‘You are my poison’

H

‘Wow someone must really like you if they got you Dior!’ she exclaimed

‘When you asked early why I was so happy it’s because of him, I am kind of seeing someone’

‘I knew it! Will had a feeling too, late nights and pretending to stay at ‘friends’ places’

Jokes and teasing soon ended when Jack walked in with an ever so serious face.

‘You’re needed’ was all he said to Amelia

Jack drove in silence to the crime scene; Will was already there she noticed as they pulled up, he was shaking. They were pulling bodies out of the river

‘Chesapeake ripper again?’ Jack asked Will as he shook his head ‘a copycat’ he said when Amelia felt her phone buzz in her coat

Hannibal – Will I see you for dinner tonight?

Amelia – of course x

Hannibal never put x’s at the end of his messages to Amelia he found it quite innocent, but he didn’t mind receiving them.

Will was speaking with Amelia talking about an orderly that seemed mentally unstable at the jail where they thought they had caught the ripper.

‘What do you mean unstable?’ she frowned

‘I don’t know, I just get the feeling that he wants to cause destruction’ he said as she rubbed his arms

‘Amelia, are you seeing Hannibal?’ he suddenly blurted out as Amelia stared at him she couldn’t lie to her brother

‘Yes, just over a month now’ she said as he sighed his breath staining the air

‘Just be careful Amelia, I don’t want you getting hurt again’

‘What do you mean? Hannibal would never hurt me, he’s a gentleman’

‘I just…..there’s something that doesn’t add up’ he said before Jack pulled him aside.

Amelia stood still listening to the water flowing down the river when something occurred to her she was late, a lot later than usual.

 

Two hours later Amelia stood in the wheelchair toilet in the bureau holding the used test in her hand two blue lines slowly started to show up on the stick, she suddenly dropped the stick and all the contents of her lunch ended up at the bottom of the toilet, she had vomited from anxiety. She washed her hands and mouth out and picked the stick up and placed it in her bag, she didn’t know what way Hannibal would react and it was nearly six o clock, time for dinner.

Hannibal was nearly finished his laps at the public pool just one left to do, he was excited about dinner tonight he had an important question to as Amelia. As he turned and kicked his feet off of the wall he noticed someone else coming in, he still continued doing his strokes all the way up until the end, his back gentle pressed against the wall when suddenly he felt someone grabbing him and the sharp sting of a needle in his neck.

 

Amelia was back at Will’s changing for dinner tonight she thought she would keep it casual, she checked her phone normally Hannibal would have messaged or called by now it was Thursday she knew he was at swimming but what could be taking this long?

 

When Hannibal opened his eyes he was tied up against the wall with two large gashes in his wrists  and a rope around his neck standing on a very unsteady bucket, his mouth was gagged as a young man stood before him babbling about the ripper

‘It’s said if you ask a question and the persons pupils enlarge it means yes, so let’s see’

‘Are you the Chesapeake ripper?  He asked leaning up into his face as Hannibal’s pupils widened

‘Yes! I fucking knew it!’ he cheered as Hannibal wobbled in his swimming trunks

 

Amelia stood outside Hannibal’s house pressing the doorbell repeatedly this was so unlike him, she took her phone out and dialed up his number a different voice answered, a young man

‘Who is this?’ she asked

‘The guy that’s about to kill Hannibal Lecter’ he said hanging up Amelia’s heart leapt and she suddenly felt dizzy and sick at the same time, she looked at her phone again and dialed Will’s number, and then Jack to meet at the public pool, he had to be there.

Jack lead them inside Amelia had no bullet proof cover on her only Will and Jack, every corner they turned was treacherous for Amelia she had to stay behind them, they came across some mumbling when they reached the pool they say a man with a knife, Jack was trying to approach slowly as they saw Hannibal looking like Jesus Christ up on the cross. Amelia elbowed Jack and shot the young man in the shoulder causing him to fall backwards as she ran up to Hannibal pulling the cloth from his mouth placing a soft kiss to his lips as she took the rope off over his head. The young man went to stand up again and stab Amelia in the back Hannibal suddenly panicked and shouted

‘No!’ causing Will to pull the trigger shooting the familiar face of the orderly in the chest

‘Jack, Jack help me get him down’ she said as Jack looked at her with an empathetic face, Amelia pet Hannibal’s cheek gently as they untied him and lay him down on his back with his head in Amelia’s lap

‘The ambulance is on its way’ Will informed them as Amelia began shaking seeing how much blood there was

‘Don’t worry, I’ll be fine’ Hannibal said reaching up to her as she pushed his hand back down knowing it would be better if he remained still

‘He’s losing a lot of blood Amelia’ Jack said with a worried look

‘Don’t you think I can fucking see that Jack!’ she snapped as tears began to sting her eyes

‘Hannibal I know now is probably not the best time to tell you this but if anything is going to make you hold onto life this might be it, I'm pregnant, you’re going to be a father’ she said as he looked up at her he gulped before his trademark smirk spread across his face

‘I was going to propose to you tonight’ he said with a cough as her eyes widened Will listened to their conversation he wasn’t too pleased

‘I would have and will say yes’ she said as the paramedics burst through the doors

‘Alright we need some room’ one of them spoke as Jack backed off

‘He’s going to need stitches’ the blonde paramedic announced

‘I’ll come with you in the ambulance’ Amelia insisted both the paramedics looked at Hannibal he nodded a yes

‘She’s my fiancé and mother of my child’ he said just before falling unconscious

‘Hannibal!’ Amelia repeated over and over as they took him into ambulance, she held his hand tightly in hers, she needed him, she couldn’t do this alone this past month had meant everything to her, she loved him, everything about him.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. I hope you liked it. I will be loosely following the episodes with some jumps here and there and some of my own stuff also. Please rate and feel free to message me :D


End file.
